One
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: One accident, changed the relationship of the members of a group, for better and worse. One decision, had left someone with happiness, but also regret afterwards. In this world, one person could have the same problem as the other. And when One meets the Other... Third Genre is Dark
1. Loneliness

**Hello guys! The name's Eraviel~ New author in Love Live! School Idol Project archive. I've been on different archives before x3 I've been a fan of Love Live! For a few months now and I decided to make a fanfic out of fandom XD**

**This is going to be an alternate reality story, like some sort of "What if" x3 Hope you'll like it. Took place after No Brand Girls, but I added some elements.**

**A-Rise's meeting with µ's will be different too, I hope you'll like this one X3**

**I do not own Love Live! If I did, it's gonna be a pure Yuri story. Kek.**

**Alright, onto the story! Harasho~**

* * *

><p>A certain ginger-haired high schooler was wandering on the streets one afternoon. She just got out of Otonokizaka High School as her classes and practice already ended. She's supposed to be with her two childhood friends to walk home, but she doesn't feel like going with them right now.<p>

Why? That one-worded question will surely be the first question to be asked.

The girl wasn't happy as she kept on walking down the streets, but kept her smile as people pass by her. She's a little popular on her school, as most students overtaking her greeted her.

She's a school idol by the way. A member, and the center of Otonokizaka High School Idol Group, µ's, read as Muse. A group of nine girls. And she's the leader of the said group.

"Take care of yourself, Kousaka-san!"

She waved back at the student who told her that. Wondering why?

This ginger-haired girl, Kousaka Honoka, had an accident when they performed a live show on their school's roof, on a rainy day. A lot of things happened after that incident, which took place a month and a half ago.

Something that did make her happy, but at the same time, felt regret and sadness.

**~o~O~o~**

**(Flashback)**

_**Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Un makenai kara!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

'_Don't…' _The µ's center thought as she kept on dancing on the rain. She kept her movements firm, but her body doesn't cooperate well.

_**Oh yeah!**_

'_Please, don't…' _She thought again as her vision's getting blurry.

_**Oh yeah!**_

'_Don't… please…'_

_**Oh yeah!**_

The song ended.

'_Huh…?'_

Honoka stood up after their pose, but her vision suddenly went pitch black, losing her balance, tripped and fell sideward. But she didn't just fall down, she hit the side of her head pretty hard on the floor, which caused her to bleed and lost consciousness.

"Honoka!" A certain bluenette immediately turned her attention to her childhood friend.

"Honoka-chan!" A gray-haired girl had a shocked expression as she saw Honoka on the floor.

"Honoka, are you alright?!" A blonde-haired girl came to her side and checked her status. "She's burning!"

"She's bleeding too!" A girl with crimson hair cried while covering her mouth due to shock as she saw blood on Honoka's head.

**~o~O~o~**

"Haahh…" Honoka sighed. She just found herself in the hospital after that event.

But it didn't end there. She met another shocking truth when she woke up after her accident.

**~o~O~o~**

**(Flashback)**

Honoka slowly opened her eyes, feeling very, very weak. She met a white ceiling after she fully opened her eyes. She could feel her head a little heavier than usual. She reached for it and felt something covering her hair, a bandage.

"Ah…" She tried to speak. Seems like she still has her voice.

"…oka-chan?!" She heard a voice spoke. "Honoka-chan?!"

She slowly turned to the source of the voice, and saw two girls, specifically her childhood friends, beside her, holding her right hand. They seemed to be relieved when they saw her woke up, yet they're teary.

"Honoka!" A girl with blue hair called her name as they saw Honoka regain consciousness. "Kotori, push that button!" She said to the other girl as she pointed at the button on the wall behind Honoka's bed.

"Umi-chan…!" The other girl, named Kotori, nodded and abided with the bluenette's orders and pushed the said button.

After a few moments, a nurse entered the room but left quickly after saying some words to Umi and Kotori, which Honoka didn't quite catch. Her hearing might've been a mess still.

"Honoka…!" Umi's eyes were in tears as she called the ginger-haired girl's name, who was lying on the hospital bed. "Thank goodness…!"

Honoka sighed and smiled at her. "…Umi…-chan."

"Honoka-chan…!" Kotori held Honoka's hand as she cried.

"…Kotori-chan…" She was happy that her childhood friends were there beside her. "…Relax, I just fell asleep. Hee…hee…hee…" Honoka tried to cheer the two up, but seemed to worsen their feeling.

"Fell asleep?!" Umi reacted a little mad. "You were asleep for almost a week!"

"…!" Honoka's expression became sullen for about a second after hearing Umi's words. "Wooaah, that's pretty long." She hid her shock by giving them a deadpanned look, though Umi knew it already.

"So, what happened?" Honoka asked the two.

"You passed out after our live show on the rooftop…" Kotori said.

"Huh…? Did we have one?" Honoka asked in confusion.

The bluenette and the gray-haired girl had a shocked expression after hearing those words from her.

"Ehehehe… My head is kinda weird right now…"

Her two childhood friends went silent. Well, at least, she didn't forget µ's.

**~o~O~o~**

"Haaahhh…" Her sigh became longer than usual. She really didn't like it when people says 'Take care of yourself' to her, as she just remembers what happened that day.

She remembered that 'live show' few days after she regained consciousness, as explained by her doctor that she had a minor memory loss, because of a concussion while she suffered extreme exhaustion. She danced on a rainy day with serious fever, after all.

But honestly, Honoka wished that she hadn't remembered that at all.

Lost in her thoughts, she found herself already at the sidewalk by the river. The sunset blended nicely with the water, giving a pleasant sight. The weather's clear, and it doesn't look like it's gonna rain.

She sighed again.

She sat down on a bench and cooled herself off. Yet, it didn't end there. A lot of things had changed when she was back on the group.

And she remembered it all again. The joy she had, the happiness she gave, and lastly, her sadness.

**~o~O~o~**

**(Flashback)**

A ginger-haired second year high school was walking up the stairs of Otonokizaka High school, heading towards the rooftop. µ's had a scheduled practice in which she had five minutes left before it starts. It's been more than a week since she woke up from her coma and got discharged.

The next Love Live! Competition was just around the corner by the way. That's why they decided to practice even though Honoka was still in the hospital, in fact, it was Honoka's suggestion.

'Ah, it's nice to be back.' She thought to herself, before reaching the doors of the rooftop.

She could hear the voices of her friends on the other side of the door as she stood up there for a few moments. It's been a while since she stepped on the rooftop, where they held their everyday practice for the Love Live! Competition.

But yet, she felt guilty at the same time.

Not about the accident of course. That source of guilt of hers was already resolved, but still, she can't take it off her mind.

It was the decision of her childhood friend, Minami Kotori, to study abroad.

And her decision? No, she didn't study abroad, as she was afraid what would Honoka feel if she wakes up from her coma and Kotori wasn't there beside her.

Without wasting a second, she blasted the door open and shouted, "Hello, everyone~!"

The people on the rooftop turned their heads to the second year who made her lively entrance. They have mixed emotions painted all over them as they learned who entered the rooftop.

"Honoka (-chan)!" Eight voices called her name in unison and gathered around Honoka.

"Are you feeling well now?" A blonde asked her as she walked behind Honoka and grabbed her shoulders.

The ginger-haired girl turned to her and replied, "Eli-chan, yeah, I'm feeling well now, but not on a certain point that I can join practice, or so my doctor says." She rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment.

The rest of the girls' smiles turned into a frown after hearing her reply.

"Ah, don't worry about me! I'm here to watch you guys so I can still learn the steps." She said and made a peace sign.

"Okay, let's prepare for practice so Honoka-chan can catch up with us!" A purple-haired girl declared.

With that, everyone walked away from ginger-haired girl and started their warm-ups while Honoka sat down on the floor beside the door.

She took her phone out from her pocket and saw a bunch of message which contained the same texts. It was from her little sister. The text just said:

"**Don't go to practice yet!"**

She sighed and replied a single message to her sister containing:

"**I know, I know! You don't need to repeat it!"**

She placed her phone back in her pocket after sending her message and directed her attention to her friends. She smiled as she saw them warming up for practice. To her, they're really serious about it, which is always true.

But her smile disappeared and replaced by something more playful look after seeing something unusual, or rather, something new from them. Kotori's smile was different from her usual smile, like she was excited, in a different way, as she pushed Umi's back for stretching. Rin was tickling Hanayo every time her chest touches the ground during stretches, while hugging her from the back. Nico and Maki were bickering with each other on process, though it's not something new to Honoka, but she could see a different atmosphere around them.

'Eli and Nozomi…' She thought to herself as she stared at the two seniors.

Nothing out of the ordinary aside from attempting to washi-washi Eli with every chance she had. Well, it's probably normal, for Nozomi at least.

Honoka smiled again, seeing them getting along with each other. But that's not the main reason. She also knew that someone has a thing for the other.

Which gave birth to a great idea for Honoka.

Or is it really?

**(End of Flashback)**

**~o~O~o~**

It didn't take a week for Honoka to successfully execute the plan she had in mind after discovering something between her friends. Wondering what that is? It's just simple, very, very simple.

She just gave four of them a light nudge, and the matchmaking between the eight of them was successful. Honoka talked to her childhood friend, Minami Kotori, about Sonoda Umi, her other childhood friend, which cleared her hunch that the gray-haired girl having a thing for the bluenette.

Hoshizora Rin approached Honoka with regards her weird feelings towards her childhood friend, Koizumi Hanayo. Honoka was more than surprised that the orange-haired freshman initiated that conversation to her.

She just wondered why, of all people, Rin approached her for advice.

With regards to her seniors, Ayase Eli and Tojo Nozomi… Honoka didn't actually do much for them. Let's just say that they're pretty mature for that kind of thing, and they already know what to do. She just asked Eli if she likes Nozomi, which was true even if she didn't ask, and helped her confess to the vice-president.

With Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki, this was the toughest challenge for the ginger-haired sophomore, but it was the easiest to spot among the rest. Well, it's just because they're not really honest with their feelings.

It was Maki most of the time giving trouble, whenever Honoka told Nico what she would do to capture the redhead's heart. She's the number one tsundere in µ's, after all. Many attempts were tried, but all of them failed.

But at a certain point that Maki learned what the third year felt about her, it was the time that she finally opened up to her.

In the end, everyone got paired with each other…

Except for one.

**~o~O~o~**

"Haaah…" Honoka sighed again after remembering those days. She even questioned herself why did she even do that in the first place.

But she always had the answer in her. It was for the happiness of her friends. But she can't help but feel **left out**.

She sacrificed her happiness, for her friends' happiness. She thought that it was the best she can do for them.

Yes, for her friends, but not for herself. Honoka was never a self-centered person and always cared for the people dearest to her. She wanted to bring happiness to the people around her, as she could also feel joy whenever she sees them smile.

But right now, she couldn't feel that happiness in her, when she's supposed to. She even knew it herself as to why she's feeling like that. She was lonely, and left out.

Honoka stood up from the bench and walked to the fence beside the river. She stared at the sunset light projected on the water, somewhat giving her a slight ease.

She didn't even know if there's someone near her, or pass by her. Like she has been disconnected from reality.

She muttered, no, sang a tune as she closed her eyes while slowly walking towards the fence. It seems like she's having a hard time containing her emotions.

_**Forget… don't forget**_

_**I hold you…**_

_**I'd rather choose the destiny which leads me to turning to ashes.**_

_**Forget… don't forget… **_

_**Both are me.**_

_**While wishing you happiness, I walk into the darkness**_

_**LOVELESS WORLD…**_

_**Look at me… don't look at me…**_

_**My heart is screaming.**_

_**My memories are torn apart by a destiny I can't be bound to…**_

_**Look at me… don't look at me…**_

_**Both are me.**_

_**Give me a farewell kiss, I'm leaving to the country of sadness**_

_**LOVELESS WORLD…**_

She leaned her elbows on the fence and covered her face with her hands, seemingly holding her tears from coming out after singing. The negative feelings inside her were building up, and she wanted to release them all.

"I know the answer already… I know it…!" She mumbled under her breaths.

'Oh, please no.' She mentally said to herself as she attempted to stop herself, but she failed.

""**Why did I even do that in the first place?!""**

The ginger-haired girl noticed that it wasn't just her voice that spoke those words. She turned to her right and saw someone beside her, around three meters away from her, who was also looking at her. It was someone she knew but not personally, and someone she didn't expect to meet in this kind of place.

And someone she's not expecting to say the words she just said.

"Kousaka… Honoka…?"

"Kira… Tsubasa…?"

The two stared at each other after calling each other's name. Could it be…?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chappy 1 is done~ Short chapter because it's a prologue :3 I usually have 3-4k words per chapter except my story's prologues.<strong>

**Anyways, if you have questions or if you have suggestions, don't hesitate to ask! They are widely accepted.**

**See you at the next chappie~ Ja~**


	2. Darkness

**Chappie 2. Hello guys! I got few reviews only on my prologue so I don't know if I did good there XD**

**I do not own Love Live! If I did, it's gonna be a pure Yuri Story :3**

**To ****anto334****: I'd like it if you could speak in English but I'm happy that my story intrigued you! :3**

**To ****crazyjman80****: Thanks for your support. Don't worry! The story's ending is already set :)**

**Anyways, on to the story now! Harasho~**

* * *

><p>"Kousaka… Honoka…?"<p>

"Kira… Tsubasa…?"

It was the center of A-RISE, Kira Tsubasa, who was beside the center of µ's, Kousaka Honoka. The two leaders stared at each other for a few moments before looking away from embarrassment.

"Did you… perhaps, heard what I said…?" Tsubasa asked as she walked beside Honoka, which startled the ginger-haired girl.

"A-Ah, I bet we did the same thing."

But the difference was, Honoka sang. She hoped that Tsubasa didn't hear that.

Silence.

Both of them didn't say a word after that. Things escalated very quickly.

"I haven't introduced myself properly…" Tsubasa broke the silence as she regained her composure. "I'm Kira Tsubasa, center of A-RISE from UTX High School." She then offered her hand to Honoka, which she gladly accepted and shook hands with the brunette.

"I-I'm Kousaka Honoka of µ's! Nice to meet you!" The sophomore said as she bowed down while shaking Tsubasa's hand madly.

The A-RISE's center chuckled, causing Honoka to stop.

"Nice to meet you too." Tsubasa said as they let go of their hands. "I've been meaning to meet you, Kousaka Honoka-san."

"Eh…?"

Honoka was speechless. She wasn't expecting Tsubasa, of all the school idols, to have wanted to meet her. Surely, µ's is popular, even the other school idol groups must've known about them. But she expected that their reputation was damaged because of their, no, her accident.

"I see that you're much more charming in person than on videos."

"Err…" Honoka blushed.

"A power that attracts people, huh…" Tsubasa said and formed a smile. "It feels like our meeting isn't a coincidence."

The ginger-haired girl's blushes grew. Hearing those words from A-RISE's center somewhat gave her a fuzzy feeling, but not in a bad way.

"K-Kira-san, where is this going…?"

The brunette snapped back to reality as she heard her words. "O-Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"N-No! It's okay. I was just surprised." Honoka made an awkward smile as she rubbed the back of her head due to embarrassment. "It's just… You're the first person to say those things to me…"

***BADUMP***

The brunette's heart skipped a beat.

"A-Anyways, care for a small talk? You seem to be down today." Tsubasa offered, but then frowned a little.

'Though I'm the one to talk…' She thought.

The ginger-haired girl froze on the spot. She was hesitating. She wasn't sure if it's okay to tell the greatest rival of µ's. And, she just met her; she doesn't know much about her.

But, she feels at ease, when she was talking to her.

"Kousaka-san?"

Honoka frowned and slowly walked towards the bench. She sat down, waited for Tsubasa to take the cue to follow her.

Nevertheless, the brunette took that as a cue and followed Honoka to the bench. She sat down beside her, and waited for the ginger-haired girl to speak.

"…"

Silence.

Tsubasa leaned on the backrest of the bench, waiting for Honoka to open up. She felt like she can't leave this girl alone right now.

"I was just wondering…" Honoka started to talk. "If I did the right thing…"

Tsubasa kept silent. She can't pull the right thoughts from Honoka's blunt statement.

Nevertheless, the brunette didn't say a word, and waited for the center of µ's to open up more.

"I helped them get together with their partners... because they seem to be happy…"

Honoka paused again, while Tsubasa only stared at her.

"And I should be happy for them… but I feel not…"

The A-RISE's center had a surprised look after hearing her out.

She crossed her legs and reluctantly said, "So basically, you feel left out…?"

Honoka nodded slightly.

"I see…" Tsubasa said as she's certain with one thing.

"But that's not all…" Honoka decided to tell her everything. She felt like she could trust Tsubasa with regards to this matter. She didn't know why though, but she cared not about it.

"Hmm?"

"Their love for each other is _too visible, _even during practice sessions." Honoka curled her fists as she spoke. "It somewhat irritates me, but I did my best to hide it so they won't notice but… it's too much."

Tsubasa sighed and tapped Honoka's shoulder.

"I know that feeling…" She said as she looked away from the ginger-haired girl.

Honoka was surprised as she heard the brunette's reply.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes." Tsubasa interrupted her. "Anju is like that with Erena always. Though Erena's a little resistive, which makes it worse."

Honoka was speechless. She didn't expect Tsubasa to have the same problems as her.

"Yuuki Anju and Toudou Erena are dating too?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah, and like you did, I paired them up together, as Anju's request." Tsubasa sighed to keep her composure. She can't let Honoka see her in a pitiful look.

The µ's center was surprised more after hearing that.

Even so, she didn't say a word, more likely, she cannot find the right words to say.

"…"

Silence veiled around the two leaders. Things were getting depressing each second passed by.

"… It's getting depressing here, should we go somewhere else?" The A-RISE leader said as she stood up and offered her hand to Honoka.

Honoka was hesitant in accepting Tsubasa's offer, but she thought that there's nothing to do here anyways, so she took her hand and walked side by side with her.

"You know…" The brunette spoke. "When I said that I've been meaning to meet you, I'm really serious."

"Huh…?"

Tsubasa directed her gaze towards Honoka. "When I, no, we saw your live shows, we thought that your group would be our greatest rival in the Love Live! Competition."

Love Live! Competition. Honoka remembered her accident again. She hid her anger, but Tsubasa noticed it.

"I know what happened, Kousaka-san…" She said as she tapped Honoka's shoulder. "I was saddened when I heard that µ's fell down from the rankings due to your accident."

"Because I thought it was the only chance that I could meet you."

Honoka blushed as she heard her words.

"K-Kira-san, where is this going again…?"

Tsubasa just smiled at her.

After a while of journey, they arrived in Akihabara. They walked down the crowded streets, more likely, Tsubasa was dragging Honoka with her, and they seemed to be attracting attention.

'Crap, I suddenly dragged Kousaka-san here…!'

That's when Tsubasa realized what she just did. It just hit her when people were staring at them. Well, most likely, they knew who they are, and it's such a rare sight to see the leaders of two famous school idol groups together.

"Is that Kira Tsubasa of A-RISE?!"

"OMG! It's Kira Tsubasa-sama!"

'-sama?' Tsubasa shivered as she heard that honorific.

"Who's that girl with her?"

"I think I recognize… OMG! That's Kousaka Honoka of µ's!"

"What's going on, why are they together?!"

Honoka was startled as she heard her name from the people around her.

"Let's go somewhere else." Tsubasa said as she dragged Honoka away from the scene, objectively heading towards a certain place.

Honoka didn't protest as she just let herself get dragged by the brunette. She wanted to get out of there too, after all. Getting caught by a mob of fans was the last thing she, or they, wanted to happen.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived at a certain café, somewhat a little hidden from the crowd, or more likely, a place where well-known people meet, or something like that.

The two school idols went inside the café and occupied a vacant table. A waitress then approached them and took their orders.

***PHONE RINGS ***

Honoka's phone rang indicating that there's an incoming call from someone. She took it from her pocket and stared at the name displayed on the phone.

"Kotori-chan…" The µ's leader muttered.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Tsubasa asked.

Honoka didn't respond to her. She just stared at the object on her hands, debating what color of button she should press.

In the end, she pressed the red button, and declined the call.

"I don't have to answer it if I don't want to."Honoka said and placed her phone back inside her pocket.

The brunette sighed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tsubasa cut straight to the point.

Honoka didn't respond to her. Several thoughts came in her mind but all of it was thrown away, rather, she rejected those ideas.

"You know, you need to talk to them about this, or it will just worsen the situation." Tsubasa said. 'Though, I'm the one to talk again…' She thought.

The ginger-haired girl made a sad smile before responding to her. "I know, but I don't need to right now…"

Afterwards, a waitress came back with their orders. Tsubasa had a Royal Milk Tea and Honoka had an Oolong Tea.

They consumed their drinks in silence. Little by little, the atmosphere around them gets awkward due to the silence.

***PHONE RINGS***

Honoka's phone rang again. She took it from her pocket and checked who the caller was.

"Umi-chan…" She muttered a name as she stared at her phone. She slightly gritted her teeth afterwards.

Tsubasa sighed.

"You should just answer it so they won't bother you anymore." Tsubasa said and beamed a smile to her.

Honoka didn't respond to her. Rather, she's conflicted.

Either way, she declined the call, and then drank the last of her tea. She felt that it would just ruin her mood if she did accept the call, because she knew that Umi's together with Kotori.

"I'd rather not." She then winked to the brunette. Her personality shifted a little.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You're an interesting person, Kousaka-san."

"Honoka." The ginger-haired girl said.

"Eh…?"

"Call me Honoka." She said again.

Tsubasa was surprised with the sudden turn of events. She didn't know how to respond to her sudden request. Calling her by her first name when they just met today was something that Tsubasa didn't expect to happen. She's happy though, that she managed to cheer up this hurt girl in front of her, so she decided to do what she wanted.

"Alright, H-Honoka…-san." She awkwardly said.

The µ's leader chuckled. "Come on, drop that honorific. We're not strangers anymore, Tsu-chan~!"

"Tsu…-chan…?"

"Mhmm!" Honoka smiled at her again. It seems like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Tsubasa sighed in defeat. She can't argue with this girl anymore. Not like she didn't like it though.

**~o~O~o~**

They went out of the café as soon as they finished their drinks and conversation. They headed to different shops and did some window shopping to pass the time. They even went to a certain bookstore; most likely it was Honoka's idea because she had a light novel that she really wanted to buy. Eventually, the skies went dark, without them noticing until they looked up to it.

"Woah, it's getting dark now." Honoka said as she held the book on her chest tightly. "I better get going now, or Yukiho might yell at me again for coming home late."

"I'll take you home." Tsubasa offered. More likely, she just wanted to be with her until the very moment she arrives home safely.

"But… I don't want to cause you more trouble…" She frowned.

Tsubasa patted the ginger-haired girl's head and smiled at her. She didn't like the image of Honoka frowning and getting depressed. She wanted to bring back the usual Honoka who was brimming with charm and happiness. Not like she knew her personality before.

"You didn't cause any trouble to me." She said.

Honoka blushed. She covered the lower half of her face with the book she just bought to hide her embarrassment. In addition, she wondered what would be Yukiho's reaction when she sees her together with Tsubasa.

"Honoka?" The brunette called.

The ginger-haired sophomore didn't realize that she spaced out too much. "A-Ah, I was just thinking of something."

"Shall we go? The night's kicking in." Tsubasa offered her hand as she said those words.

Honoka nodded and accepted her offer. They walked down the streets while holding each other's hand.

Tsubasa glanced towards the charming idol beside her, and saw that she's blushing. Whatever the µ's leader had in mind was unknown to the brunette.

After a while of travel, they arrived at the street where the Kousaka Residence is located. Honoka stopped before they entered the street, also stopping Tsubasa on her tracks as their hands were still connected.

"Honoka? What's wrong?" The A-RISE leader asked.

Honoka took her hand back from Tsubasa and said, "I think this is far enough. My house is just down there."

Tsubasa smiled at her, "Then that's the more reason I should escort you there."

The ginger-haired girl swung her head while smiling a bit. "No, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan is waiting for me at home."

Tsubasa was confused. "How do you know?" She asked her.

"It's what I'd do."

Tsubasa somewhat understood what she meant by that. Because she rejected the calls from her friends that they decided to visit Honoka's house to check up on her. That at least, was something clear to the brunette.

"If you say so." Tsubasa said.

Honoka bowed down and said, "Thanks for today, Tsu-chan. We should do this again next time." She then waved to her as she walked away.

Tsubasa didn't reply a word and just waved back at the ginger-haired girl while smiling. She just stared at the sophomore as she gets farther away from her.

***BADUMP***

She could feel her heart skipping a beat a lot of time after Honoka disappeared from her sight. She started to walk away to the opposite direction, hoping that her heart would calm down.

But it didn't, in fact, she's feeling more restless. It's like she overlooked something very important, but she can't pin her finger on it, or rather, there's something more than meets the eye on Honoka.

Either way, she had no idea how to figure it out.

She swung her head back and forth and then hit her cheeks with her palms to calm herself down, but none of it worked.

She wanted to see Honoka again.

'Why am I like this…' She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath. She repeated it for a few times before her heart finally went back to its usual beating rate.

She then took her phone, and looked at Honoka's email address, which she got earlier during their leisure time. The µ's leader also had her email address as they exchanged.

She then placed her phone back in her pocket after a few seconds of staring on it.

"Am I overthinking things too much?" She asked herself.

With that said, she finally decided to go home.

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm home~!" A certain ginger-haired girl said as she set foot inside Homura's.

"Ah, Honoka, Umi and Kotori are waiting upstairs…" The ginger-haired girl's mother said as she saw her daughter arrived while manning the cashier.

"I know~" Honoka said playfully. "I'll eat dinner later, I'm not yet hungry." She then went upstairs.

"I thought that she didn't answer any of their calls…" Honoka's mother wondered after Honoka went upstairs.

**~o~O~o~**

"Sorry for the wait." Honoka said as she opened the door leading to her room. She saw two girls sitting at the small table inside. Her playful mood earlier disappeared.

"Honoka!" A certain bluenette stood up and approached her as she entered the room. "Where were you?! We were worried about you!"

Honoka gave a confused look.

"Why should you be?"Honoka asked in a slightly disdained tone.

"Why shouldn't we?! You weren't answering our calls earlier!"

'Ah, that…' Honoka thought. Though her question didn't pertain about her not accepting their calls, but something else, something that irritates her mostly.

But, she didn't give way for it. They didn't know what she's feeling right now, so she just contained it inside her.

"Umi-chan, you should slow down…" The gray-haired girl said as she tugged on Umi's uniform.

'Yeah, you should.' Honoka thought as she narrowed her eyes a little.

"Kotori, you're too soft on her!" Umi said as she directed her attention towards her lover. Kotori just gave her an awkward look.

"Anyways, it's because of this." Honoka took the book inside the paper bag she's holding. She then beamed a smile to them.

Finally, Umi sighed as she saw what Honoka was holding and sat back at the table.

"Thank goodness, don't scare us like that, Honoka-chan." Kotori said and sighed in relief. A smile formed on her lips afterwards.

"Seriously, you and your hobby, Honoka…" Umi face palmed.

Honoka popped a nerve after hearing that statement. "Umi-chan, that's rude."

The three of them laughed in unison, though someone was faking it.

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm home…" a certain brunette said as she stepped inside the house where she lives.

A few moments later, a woman, rather, her mother approached her at the door.

"Welcome back, Tsubasa. You arrived later than usual, what happened?" She asked.

Tsubasa just gave her mother a smile. "I hang out with a friend."

"I'll eat dinner later, I'm not yet hungry." She continued as she went upstairs and headed straight to her room.

She immediately locked her room door and leaned on it as she got inside. She can't help but feel worried about something she doesn't even know what it could be.

"This feeling…" She muttered.

"Why am I att…" She said again.

She didn't even bother completing her sentence, as she already knew it.

Though, is it really a bad thing?

**~o~O~o~**

**(DREAM)**

_Darkness. I could not see a thing, not even my hands or feet even if I look down. There was nothing. Nothing existed here._

"_**Y.. ..te t..m, ..nt ..u?"**_

_I heard a voice. I couldn't make sure of the words she's saying but somehow, I had the idea of what it was talking about, and it's not something that pleasure could be derived from._

"_Who are you…? Why are you saying such things…?"_

"_**Y…r…e j..l..s …h …m…"**_

"_What? To who?"_

"_**Y..…y t…"**_

"_Again… To who?! Who are you?! Why don't you answer me?!"_

"_**Y.. ..n e.. it r…t-"**_

**~o~O~o~**

"…!"

Honoka immediately opened her eyes. She met the ceiling of her room as she woke up from her dream. Her breathing was heavy and her heart's beating faster than normal.

The ginger-haired girl gritted her teeth and curled her fists as she recalled her dream earlier.

It was just five minutes before seven, and her mood's already in ruins.

She got up from the bed and immediately went inside the shower. She let the warm water run down on her body as her thoughts wandered somewhere else, or rather; an urge builds up inside her.

She got out of the shower after a few minutes and changed to her uniform. She went downstairs for breakfast and immediately headed straight to the door after eating.

"I'm off!" Honoka said as she walked away from the house.

"Have fun!" Honoka's mother said after seeing Honoka leave.

Honoka waved back and sprinted away from the house. Her sister just stared at her from the window of her room, saying nothing.

She slowed down her pacing after reaching a few distance from her house.

She sighed.

She continued to walk towards the school, with her sight directed to the ground, hoping that she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew.

But sometimes, not everything we wanted to happen, happens.

"Honoka-chan!"

Honoka raised her head and saw a certain bluenette with a gray-haired girl beside her. She frowned a little.

"We were about to go to your place to pick you up, I thought that you might've overslept." The bluenette said.

"Heeheehee…" Honoka chuckled. "Let's go to school now, I bet I saved you some time today." She then walked past the couple, and they just followed her from behind.

"Honoka's acting weird." The bluenette whispered to the girl beside her.

The gray-haired girl had a confused look after hearing her. "Is she now, Umi-chan?" She asked.

Umi didn't reply to Kotori and just stared at their ginger-haired childhood friend who was walking in front of them. Normally, Honoka would bother them with her usual ridiculous ideas, but today was an exception.

'Something is… not right…' Umi thought to herself as her attention was fully directed to Honoka.

"-Umi-chan?"

"A-Ah, sorry, I spaced out. Did you say something?" Umi said nervously as she felt something cold. 'What was that…?' She mentally asked herself.

"Nothing in particular, I was just calling you but you weren't answering me." Kotori pouted.

She could've sworn that she didn't hear anything earlier, but then discarded that thought.

**~o~O~o~**

Classes had already ended and Honoka's classmates left the classroom one by one, leaving her and her two childhood friends alone.

The µ's leader was just sitting on her seat, staring at the view outside the windows. Nothing in particular aside from the semi-auburn skies.

"Honoka?" Umi called. She repeated it several times.

Honoka didn't respond to the person who called her. She seemed to be daydreaming. The bluenette called her again for a few times, but she got no reply.

"Honoka!" She then hit the Honoka's desk, causing her to freak out and almost fell from her chair.

"Ah, what is it, Umi-chan?" Honoka asked as she finally got herself together.

"Don't 'what is it' me! I've been calling you for a few times and you didn't even bother responding." Umi said with slight irritation.

Honoka wondered why she seemed to space out a little, almost like she's not a part of this world for a moment, as she couldn't hear anything or anyone when she was thinking about something she doesn't even know what.

"Umi-chan, you should calm down…" Kotori said.

"Anyways, let's go to practice." The bluenette said as she offered her hand to Honoka, but the µ's leader didn't accept it and just stood up on her own.

"Sure, let's go." She said and walked past the couple.

Umi stared at her hand which she offered to Honoka. She couldn't believe what just happened, as she didn't expect Honoka, of all people, would do that.

'Something… is really not right here…' She thought to herself as her attention was still on her hand.

"Umi-chan? Honoka-chan left already." Kotori said as she tugged on the bluenette's uniform.

"Okay." Was all she could reply due to her surprise.

**~o~O~o~**

Inside the changing room, a certain bluenette was drowned in her thoughts as she was holding her newly taken-off uniform, while her gray-haired girl lover just finished changing to her practice outfit.

"Umi-chan, what's wrong?"

Umi didn't reply immediately. She directed her attention to the person who called her.

"Kotori, did you notice that something is not right here? Especially with Honoka?" She asked her.

Kotori gave her a confused look.

"Umi-chan, what made you think so?" Kotori asked her.

The bluenette didn't respond to her question, instead, she just sighed. She assumed that Kotori doesn't have the slightest idea about what's going on. Not that she had the idea of it too.

"Nevermind, forget that I asked." Umi said and changed to her practice outfit.

Kotori walked to her and hugged her from behind, which surprised the bluenette.

"Umi-chan, is there something wrong with Honoka-chan?"

"I think I'm just overthinking things." Umi said and dragged Kotori out of the room. "Let's go to practice."

"Un!" Kotori nodded.

Little that she didn't know that her hunch was somewhat correct.

**~o~O~o~**

"Sorry we're late…" A certain bluenette said after opening the door that leads to the rooftop. There were only three people on the roof, excluding the newcomers.

Umi and Kotori were together approached by a certain blonde who had a worried look painted all over her face.

"Eli-chan, what's wrong?" Kotori asked the third year.

She didn't reply, instead, she directed her attention to a certain someone who was sitting on the floor far away from the group with her phone on her hands. She's staring up to the skies while constantly looking at her phone, seemingly waiting for a mail or a call.

"Did something happen?" Eli asked the two.

Kotori and Umi swung their heads as a response. The blonde was more worried than before as she looked back to isolated girl.

Few moments later, a girl with purple hair tied in a twin low ponytail style, approached the said girl.

"Nozomi…" Eli muttered.

**~o~O~o~**

"Honoka-chan, is something the matter?" Nozomi asked as she kneeled down beside Honoka and tapped her shoulder.

The second year was startled and backed off a little from Nozomi as she felt her hand on her shoulder. "A-Ah, Nozomi-chan… don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't scaring you, I was just asking." Nozomi said with slight uncertainty. She had never seen Honoka react like that before. It was like, she was afraid of her.

Honoka waved her hand in front of Nozomi to hide her embarrassment.

"N-No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something…" She said.

Her phone rang after a few seconds, indicating that she had an incoming call.

"Excuse me for a second." Honoka stood up and walked away from Nozomi.

The purple-haired third year just stared at Honoka's figure as she stepped away from her while talking through the phone. She could feel that something was odd was going on with her, like she's talking to a different Honoka.

Few moments later, four other girls entered the rooftop, giving the same confused look to them as they saw Eli, Kotori, and Umi staring at Honoka from a distance.

"Did something happen?" One of the newcomers, who had a crimson color hair, asked.

"Ah, Maki-chan." Eli said. "Nope, nothing really."

Maki narrowed her eyes. "You're not convincing anyone." She said and crossed her arms.

"Now, now, Maki-chan, it's something not worth tiring your mind right now." Eli said as she tapped her shoulders. "We have practice today, so let's set aside everything for now."

The crimson-haired freshman was not amused with her excuse. She absolutely know that something's going on, but she could do nothing as Eli nor Maki herself does know what it was.

"I'm back! Sorry about that." Honoka went back to the group as her call was completed. "We're all here now, so let's practice~!"

"Honoka-chan's full of energy now, I see." A girl with short brown hair smiled after seeing Honoka.

The group's center gave her a thumbs up as a response. "You betcha, Hanayo-chan!"

Their chatters lasted for about five minutes before they started their practice, though in that chattering, there were four people who had their attention drawn to Honoka.

**~o~O~o~**

"One, two, three, four! Five, six, seven, eight! Rin-chan, move away from Hanayo-chan! You're almost bumping into her." Honoka's voice could be heard throughout the rooftop. She decided that she'll lead the practice for now.

The orange-haired first year pouted a little before moving away from Hanayo. She had an ulterior motive, by the way. Honoka narrowed her eyes a little before going back to the rhythm.

"One, two, three, four…" Honoka observed each one of the members. She could feel her irritation building up inside her.

Why?

She could see Maki and Nico holding hands together while dancing, when they're not supposed to, but she just let them. Kotori was a little off-beat as her attention was directed to Umi, while the bluenette was spoiling her. It's almost like they aren't serious about this.

"…seven, eight!" Honoka then clapped her hands, and that's the time everyone went back to their normal composures. "Let's take a break." She said and walked away from them, took her phone from her bag and sat down where she was before practice.

"Is Honoka-chan upset with me nya~?" Rin asked the other girls while trembling a little. Well, she did make a mistake earlier. It's normal that she would assume that.

"I wouldn't say that." Nico replied to her as she crossed her arms. "She's not the type to get upset with just that."

"How do you know that nya~?"

"Just because." Nico said.

In the end, nobody checked up on Honoka, as they separated with their pairs. Not that they didn't want to, but they're afraid that they might do a wrong move that could worsen the situation.

But the thing is, they didn't even know what's going on, less likely had the means to know what it was.

Honoka was drinking her energy drink as she was constantly checking her phone. It seems like she's expecting something.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Nothing arrived.

Little that she didn't know that her actions were worrying her friends. Her eight friends just looked at each other, while constantly glancing to Honoka, who didn't have the slightest idea that she was being observed.

Drowned in her thoughts, a certain someone approached her. "Honoka-chan, is something bothering you?"

Honoka backed off a little from the person who called her as she was startled. "K-Kotori-chan, don't scare me like that…" She then sighed in relief.

Kotori had this surprised look. It was her first time seeing Honoka react like that. "Uhm, I wasn't trying to… Sorry…"

"No, No! It's o-okay. I was just surprised, that's all." Honoka said.

"Is that so…? Then-"

She was interrupted by Honoka's ringing phone. Somehow, this felt like a déjà vu for Honoka.

"Excuse me for a bit." Honoka said and stood up, stepped away from Kotori, in a distance that she wouldn't hear her conversation to whoever was calling through her phone.

"Hello… Tsu-chan?" Honoka greeted as she answered her phone.

"_**Ah, Honoka, thanks for answering, I know you have practice right now."**_

"No biggie, we're on a break, though I don't feel like continuing either." Honoka joked, though it didn't feel like a joke to her.

"_**I see, umm, this might sound selfish, but can we meet right now?"**_

"No problem with me, what happened?" She asked.

Tsubasa sighed, and Honoka heard it. _**"I ditched practice and… you know…ah… what that means."**_

"Yuuki Anju is looking for you right now?"

Tsubasa didn't reply. Honoka could hear her breathing getting heavier by the second.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Hang on." Honoka said as she walked back to her spot to pick her things up. Kotori was still on that same place, but she assumed that it's probably okay for her to overhear a little.

"_**Meet me… hahh… at the café where we… haahh… went yesterday." **_

Honoka had the idea that Tsubasa's running away and hiding from Anju, as her breathing wasn't normal.

"Got it! I'm heading there now." She said as she put her phone inside her bag and headed straight to the door, but she was stopped by someone.

"Honoka, where are you going?" Umi asked her as she blocked the door. "We still have practice."

Honoka was about to cut through her but she restrained herself. She can't introduce more problems more than she has right now. "I'm sorry, but a friend of mine whom I owe a lot needs some help, so I gotta meet her now, so let me pass!" Honoka said and broke past Umi's blockage, leaving the eight girls on the rooftop.

Silence.

Nobody spoke a word after that.

"There goes our worry, Umi." Eli said as she tapped the bluenette's shoulder.

Umi didn't reply. She still wasn't convinced that it was just as simple as that.

**~o~O~o~**

Honoka ran down the streets of Akihabara as she headed to the said meeting place. She's still wearing her practice outfit, because she went straight out of the school after her conversation with Tsubasa. And yes, several eyes were drawn to her as she broke through a crowd.

She arrived at her destination after about a quarter hour of running. She hoped that she made it in time. She walked inside the cafe and searched for a certain someone.

"Honoka, over here!" A voice called her name. Honoka looked for its source and saw a girl she knew very well, sitting on at the corner of the vicinity, waving at her. She beamed a smile and walked over her.

"Hello, Tsu-chan~!" Honoka greeted as she sat down in front of the A-RISE's leader.

"Thanks for coming, Honoka." Tsubasa said and sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it." The ginger-haired girl said and gave her a peace sign. "Anyways, why did you need to run away?"

Tsubasa stared outside the windows and sighed a little. Today seemed to be not her day, was what Honoka thought to herself after seeing the brunette like that.

"I just don't feel like going to practice... and knowing Anju..." She sighed again. "Besides, I kinda needed an excuse if ever Anju sees me."

Honoka's smile disappeared after hearing that reply. "So, I'm only an excuse...?" She said and frowned.

The brunette immediately realized what she had just said and mentally beat herself out. Her words were obviously very offending to Honoka.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that." Tsubasa tried to persuade the ginger-hired girl, but she seemed to have failed in doing so. "I really wanted to see you too, I mean it."

Honoka didn't seem to be convinced with her words. They don't mean much if it's not kept anyways, and Tsubasa knows it.

"I'll do anything you want for today, so please forgive me." She said as she folded her palms and closed her eyes, waiting for Honoka's response.

"Anything I want...?" Honoka repeated and made a small smirk. Tsubasa just nodded at her as a reply.

"Go on a date with me today, then." She said as faint traces of blush could be seen on her cheeks. Asking someone for a date is embarrassing even for a straightforward person like Honoka.

The brunette also blushed by her sudden request. They just met yesterday and now she's being asked to go on a date with her, which was something she's not expecting to happen today.

"S-Sure, if i-it's okay with you..." Tsubasa said in a low voice. Her heart's racing, and she's getting nervous little by little.

"Let's go, I'll take you somewhere nice." Honoka said and stood up from her seat and walked to the exit with Tsubasa.

The brunette opened the door leading outside, but someone, whom Tsubasa wasn't expecting, or rather, expecting to show up later, was in front of them, blocking their way out.

"Tsubasa." The person called her name. It was a girl, whom Tsubasa knew very well. "We need to talk."

"Anju..."

It was Yuuki Anju, one of the three members of UTX School Idol Group, A-RISE, and the one who was looking for Tsubasa all the time.

Anju then grabbed Tsubasa's arm and tried to drag her away, but her arm was stopped by someone else hand.

"Butt out, Kousaka Honoka, this doesn't matter to you." Anju said in a hostile tone. It was obvious that she's really mad.

The ginger-haired girl narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Oh, I believe it does."

"And what do you know?"

Honoka smirked a little. "Why do you think I'm with her in the first place?" She asked the long-haired girl.

Honoka let go of Anju's arm as she let go Tsubasa's. Anju assumed that Honoka knew what worries Tsubasa more than her. And she couldn't believe it that Tsubasa told the leader of µ's instead of her and Erena, her friends for a very long time. Good thing there's no one around them at that time.

"Why did you ditch practice again, Tsubasa?" Anju decided to cut to the chase. This could be her first and last time to know what's going on with their leader's mind. "You've been doing this a lot lately."

Tsubasa looked away from her. "I just don't feel like going to." She said.

Anju rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound convincing." She said.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth directed her attention fully to Anju. "You should have known a thing or two about what I'm feeling right now!" She said and tried to run away from her, but she was stopped by someone who grabbed her hand.

"Ho...noka...?"

The ginger-haired girl didn't reply to her. She knew that it's not her place to talk, but she cannot keep her mouth shut anymore, after seeing her friend in pain. After a few moments, she started to talk, specifically, directed to Anju.

"You're her friend for a very long time, yet you understand nothing about what she feels!" Honoka almost cried after saying that to Anju, but she held it.

"Do you want to know? Fine, I'll tell you!"

"While you were busy flirting with Toudou Erena, she's alone, wanting someone to stay by her side!"

"Even during your practice sessions, she could see your lovey-dovey actions!"

"There are only three of you in your group, yet you couldn't get the idea of her being left out!"

"After helping both of you and Erena together, what did you even repay her?"

"Nothing! You repaid her nothing!"

"Instead, you-"

She was interrupted as she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Honoka... T-that's enough..." Tsubasa said as she buried her face on Honoka's back as she cried. She was happy, that Honoka stood up for her, and while there she was, wanting to run away from her problems.

"T-Tsu-chan..." Honoka said as she tried to look behind, but she can't because of the brunette's strong arms around her. She just directed her attention back to Anju, who already broke in tears after hearing her rant.

"I-I-I, had n-no idea... that she f-felt like that..." Anju said as she covered her mouth with both of her hands as she cried. "And I even called myself her friend...!"

The two A-RISE members continued to cry, while Honoka just stood at her ground, did nothing. She felt like crying to, but no tears were coming out from her eyes. Not like she can't cry, but she doesn't want to.

After a few moments, Anju walked towards Honoka.

"Tsubasa..." Anju called. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She apologized and bowed down in front of Honoka.

Tsubasa didn't reply. She was still hugging Honoka from behind, hiding herself from Anju. The long-haired girl was a little hurt, but it was nothing compared to what Tsubasa felt the whole time.

"Tsubasa, please, look at me." Anju called again, but still got no reply from her. She couldn't stop her tears, as she really felt guilty after what she just learned. "I promise... I will never do it again... I promise to you..."

Honoka, who was silent for a moment, smiled at Anju's reply. She could feel her sincerity from her words. She then grabbed Tsubasa's arm around her and broke free from her hug. The short-haired brunette was surprised with her actions and looked up, but she met a smiling Honoka in front of her.

"Go." Honoka said and gave her a light nudge.

Tsubasa look at Anju and saw her crying face. She could feel a little pain in her heart as she was the reason why Anju's like that right now. She didn't want anything of this to happen anyway, and all she could think about was to end this conflict up.

"Tsubasa..."

"Anju... c-can you really promise me that...?" Tsubasa asked as she slowly walked to Anju.

The long-haired girl didn't waste a second and hugged her leader as she got close to her. "I promise. I will live to it." She then hugged her tighter.

The µ's leader just smiled at the two as they made up with each other. She felt happy for them, as their conflicts and misunderstandings were finally cleared, but there was an uncertain feeling in her heart, and it pains her.

"Kousaka Honoka-san..." A voice suddenly called her, which caught her off-guard.

"Y-Yes? What is it, Yuuki-san?" Honoka stuttered.

"Thank you for sticking with Tsubasa. I hope you continue in doing so." She said and smiled, which made the A-RISE's leader blush. She completely forgot that they're rivals in the competition, but that didn't matter to her right now.

But there was one thing that she just realized. "I just realized this, what about you, Kousaka-san? Shouldn't you be with your friends right now?" She asked, as it just hit her that Honoka's still wearing her practice outfit.

Honoka was startled. She didn't want Anju to find out about her, not right now. "I just finished practice, and then I hurried to meet Tsu-chan afterwards." She lied.

"Is that so?"

Honoka was relieved that Anju bought her lie. "A-Anyways, want to hang out with us, Yuuki-san? We're about to hang out but it would be rude to just send you away." She offered and chuckled a little, which made the short-haired brunette blush more. It's supposed to be a date, by the way.

"Are you sure about that? It's fine with me leaving the two of you alone..." Anju said but her both hands were grabbed by two different hands.

"Come on, it's fine." Tsubasa said and dragged her away with Honoka.

Anju couldn't even protest, but she felt happy, that Tsubasa finally found a certain someone that would stick with her 'till the very end. It was just her feeling, but she's sure of it. Though what she's not sure was if Tsubasa realized that.

**~o~O~o~**

It's almost night time, as the skies turned a little dark, without them noticing. They didn't pay attention to the time, as the three girls enjoyed their time together. Well, it was Anju who had more fun as she always created an opportunity that would put Honoka and Tsubasa in awkward situations together. Not that the two hate it, though.

"Oh, crap it's getting pretty late..." Honoka said as she looked up to the skies. "I better get going now."

"Oh, is that so..." Anju said. "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. I have to get going now too, Erena might be mad at me now." She continued and chuckled nervously.

"I gotta run now, be careful in going home!" Anju said and walked away from the two while waving at them.

The two leaders didn't say a word after Anju disappeared. Awkward with each other, they can't even look at each other's eyes.

"I guess it's the two of us again..." Tsubasa said.

"Y-Yeah." Honoka said nervously. She got a feeling of déjà vu here. They ended up on the same spot as yesterday where they noticed that it's time to go home. Her body suddenly lost its energy and at the same time, she felt her head a little heavier than usual.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Tsubasa said and grinned at Honoka.

"Thanks..." Honoka said weakly. Tsubasa noticed it right away as Honoka's eyes were twitching little.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked her. "You seem to be out of energy." She then placed her forehead on Honoka's, which freaked out the ginger-haired girl. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Honoka backed off from Tsubasa due to her embarrassment. She's way too close to her, and anyone would get flustered when they're in that situation.

"I-I'm fine! I'm just a little tired. That's all." She said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Tsubasa offered her hand to Honoka, which she gladly accepted and they started their journey towards the Kousaka Residence.

They didn't talk about anything on their travel, probably there's nothing to talk about, and Honoka's a little tired that she couldn't even walk straight, so she got a support from Tsubasa. Honoka's a little embarrassed that she had to cling on Tsubasa's arm for support, but she can't do anything about it or else she'll kiss the ground.

"Hey, Honoka..." Tsubasa called.

"Huh...?" Honoka seemed to be a little sleepy as she replied to her.

"Thanks for standing up for me earlier... I panicked at that time that it made me want to run away." Tsubasa said, even though Honoka might not catch everything she said. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think my relationship with Anju would be fixed."

The µ's leader just smiled at her. "It's nothing. I just thought that it's the perfect opportunity for you to make up with her."

Tsubasa smiled after hearing her response. She was happy that Honoka was still paying attention to her, despite being tired. Or is she really now?

After a while of walking, they arrived in front of the Kousaka residence. Honoka broke away from Tsubasa, but she immediately lost her balance, and tripped sideward. Luckily, she was caught by the A-RISE's leader.

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me walk you inside." Tsubasa said and walked inside Homura's.

"Thanks. I feel... dizzy... suddenly..." Honoka said choppily. Tsubasa was getting worried by the second.

As they got inside, they were greeted by Honoka's mother at the cashier, but then her expression turned into a horror one. "Welcome... Honoka! What happened to you?" Honoka's mother immediately rushed to her side as she saw her in that state. "Yukiho, come down here immediately!"

After a few seconds, a young girl with short dark brown hair appeared on scene. "What is-" She interrupted herself as she saw Tsubasa inside their shop, along with her not-so-well sister. She then made a shocked look.

"K-K-Kira T-T-Tsubasa?!" She said as her surprise took over her mind and body and nearly jumped out. She couldn't believe that the A-RISE's center would visit their shop, more importantly, she's with Honoka. "No, not that, what happened to you, Onee-chan?!"

Honoka just gave her little sister a weak smile. "I'm just... not feeling well..." She said.

"Tsubasa-chan, Yukiho, take Honoka to her room, I'll prepare cold water and a towel for her." Honoka's mother said and went back inside.

Yukiho and Tsubasa carried Honoka to her room and lied her down on her bed. Honoka apologized to the two for the trouble she caused, but they ignored her and told her to rest. After a few moments, Honoka's mother entered the room with a small bucket filled with water and ice with a towel.

"Mom, I'm not... sick..." Honoka said tiredly.

"I'll just leave it here; fever might come next after that headache of yours." Her mother said and left the room.

"I don't... even have a headache..."

"That's the same thing, you idiot." Yukiho scolded. Honoka didn't even do anything to be scolded, and yet she got it. "Anyways, I still have some reviewing to do, so get well, onee-chan." She said and left Tsubasa and Honoka alone inside the room.

"I'm sorry... Tsu-chan... I might've given you... a lot of worries..." Honoka said as she looked towards Tsubasa, who was sitting beside her bed. She could feel her eyes gaining weight each second.

"Don't worry about me, it's fine, you're worth my worries." Tsubasa said as she caressed Honoka's hair and gave her a smile, which made the ginger-haired girl blush. "You should get some rest for now. Don't force yourself. I'll drop by here tomorrow to check up on you."

Honoka nodded and closed her eyes. Tsubasa stayed beside her until she finally drifted off to sleep. It's past 7 in the evening already and she had to go home too.

She then touched Honoka's cheek, and a warm feeling rushed inside her body. She couldn't explain the feelings inside her heart, but there's one thing she was certain: she wants to stay beside this girl. She wants to be there for her whenever she needed help. And lastly, she wants Honoka to rely on her more.

Tsubasa stood up and left the room, only to be greeted by Honoka's little sister, Yukiho. She seemed to be hiding something behind her back, as she was moving her body restlessly. Though Tsubasa might've known a thing or two about what she's hiding.

"U-Umm, Kira-san...?"

Tsubasa smirked a little. "Let's make a bet. If you can get at least seventy percent on your exams, I'll give you my sign, deal?" She said and gave her thumbs up. Though Tsubasa's willing to give her sign even though she won't reach that score, but she just wanted to give some motivation to Yukiho to reach higher levels.

Yukiho brightened up and nodded at Tsubasa excitedly. She was about to return to her room but she was stopped by Tsubasa.

"Hey, Yukiho-chan..."

Honoka's little sister just looked at her without saying anything.

"Please keep this from Honoka's friends, the fact we knew each other, and she had this dilemma." Tsubasa pleaded.

Yukiho just nodded at her. The A-RISE's leader thanked Yukiho before going downstairs. She felt that she could also trust Honoka's little sister.

As she got downstairs, she was greeted by Honoka's mother, who seemed to be waiting for her at the door.

"Ah, Tsubasa-chan, thank you for helping Honoka." She said and bowed to her.

Tsubasa blushed due to embarrassment. "A-Ah, i-it's nothing! We're friends, so it's normal for us to help each other." She said. "I should get going now, Mrs. Kousaka, my parents might be worried if I come home late."

"I see. Take this with you." Honoka's mother gave Tsubasa a small bag of sweets. "As our thanks for carrying Honoka all the way here."

Tsubasa accepted the gift and bowed down as she thanked her. She then walked out of Homura's after bidding goodbye to Honoka's mother and heaed towards home.

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm home!" A certain short-haired brunette said as she entered her house and placed her shoes on the shoe rack.

"Tsubasa~ you're just in time, dinner's ready!" She could hear her mother's voice from the dining room calling for her, but she didn't head there as she went upstairs.

"I'll get changed first!" Tsubasa said and entered her room.

Tsubasa immediately closed and locked the door of her room as she entered. She leaned on it and sighed deeply. That's one problem solved for her today, but, she still couldn't feel celebrating, as there's something bothering her.

Honoka.

The µ's leader suddenly entered her mind. Honoka helped her a lot today that she managed to make up with Anju. She should be happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about something.

What about Honoka? When could she fix her relationship with her friends? More importantly, how could she help Honoka like the way she helped her?

She knew that it's gonna be hard for her, as it's eight versus one. She could talk to the eight of them, but it would be rude to step inside their territory. Tsubasa might've known more than them about Honoka's feelings, but Honoka herself might not like it if she made an action on her own accord.

"What should I do...?"

She kept on pondering about something she could do, but none of it was considered. But there's only one decision that Tsubasa made, she'd stick to Honoka until she finally decides what course of action she'll take, and give her full support.

**~o~O~o~**

**(DREAM)**

_Darkness. There's this darkness again. There's nothing I could see wherever I turn my head. Just darkness, pure darkness, a void._

"_**..u h..e th.., d..t you...?"**_

_I heard a voice. It's very familiar, familiar that I couldn't even believe it. Even though it speaks little choppy, I had the idea about what it was talking about. I don't know why, but I just know it._

_I didn't reply. I decided not to because I was sure that there's nothing good in doing so._

"_**Y...e j..l..s, a..n.. you...?"**_

_I still kept my voice off. I said nothing._

"_**Y...e j..l..s, a..n.. you...?"**_

"_**Y...e j..l..s, a..n.. you...?"**_

"_**Y...e j..l..s, a..n.. you...?"**_

_The voice kept repeated the same question for several times. It's like it knew what I really feel deep inside._

"_**Y...e j..l..s, a..n.. you...?"**_

"_I AM NOT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It somewhat scares me after it repeated the very same question over and over._

_But what happened next, made me realize that I had been lying to myself all the time._

_The whole place turned white, and then several images of people whom I really know appeared. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my chest._

_Those images were __**their**__ images, without me in it._

"_N...No... s-stop it...!" I said while gripping onto my chest and kneeled down. I cannot bear to see those images anymore, even though they're originally _my memories_._

"_**Do you still think you're not...?"**_

_That voice again, but it's clearer than before. It was a voice of a girl, and her voice brings more pain to my chest every time I hear it. I couldn't stand it anymore._

"_Stop it...! Stop it...! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIT...!"_

**~o~O~o~**

"...!"

A certain ginger-haired girl suddenly opened her eyes after waking up from her dream. She was panting very hard, and it seemed like she was crying.

'What in the world was that...?' She thought.

She slowly sat up on her bed with the support of her arms. She could still feel her head a little heavier but it wasn't heavy like yesterday. She rubbed her eyes, as her vision was blurry because she just woke up, but after seeing her fingers covered with _something_, her face turned into a horror one. Almost screaming, she got up from her bed and hurried to the shower.

There were same traces of that _something_ on the bed, specifically on the pillow she just used during her sleep. Red marks could be seen on the pillow, which seemed to be still fresh.

It was none other than...

Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chappie 2 is done. Holy moly, I didn't expect this to have 9k words! Welp, I felt like I wrote an epilogue already.<strong>

**Have exams next week, so the next update might be delayed.**

**The Dark genre will start on the next chappie~. Oh no, it already started. YEAH! Something is really going on in here~ I'll leave it to your wild imaginations for now :)**

**Please drop your comments/suggestions/violent reactions! It could help me improve my writing and correct my mistakes.**

**Anyways, see you guys in the third chapter! Ja ne~**


End file.
